One Shots
by heatherontheweather
Summary: Here are a collection of one shots that I wrote that are ALSO posted on ... MOST are JB
1. LipGloss on Your Lips JoeJonas

**There she was just a-walkin' down the street, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"  
Snappin' her fingers and shufflin' her feet, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"  
She looked good (looked good), she looked fine (looked fine)  
She looked good, she looked fine and I nearly lost my mind**

Joe's POV

I sighed deeply and bit my lip, then smiled. My little brother's best friend was walking down the street singing one of our songs (I don't even know which one, they all blend together now). Her, yes HER, name is Celina, and NO, not Selena with an 'S', Celina with a 'C', even though he's best friends with the both of them. ANYWAYS, I happen to think that she's REALLY pretty, so of course, with her singing "Just Friends" (yes I figruerd out what song she was singing as I was staring at her), my knees gave in and I sat down on the bench outside of my house.

As she got closer, I could see that she put on makeup, and wore a brown summer dress, that really accented her beautiful… round… pretty… mezmoring………………….

"Hey Joe!" Wow, her eyes were pretty…. Her eyebrow raised in confusion, "Joe?"

"Huh, what?" I replied snapping out of my trance, muahaha now I can dream of her eyes.

"You okay?"

"You know, I don't know…"

"Huh?" she replied.

"The doctors haven't diagnosed my problem yet, so I don't know if it's life threatening or if it'll be over in a few weeks…"

She still looked thoroughly confused, but she looked so cute. She blows my mind away, I swear. If only… she wasn't Nick's best friend.

"STOP RAPING MY BEST FRIEND JOE!!!!" my little brother yelled from the from door.

"IT'S NOT RAPE IF SHE GOES ALONG WITH IT!!!" I yelled back. Then the three of us started laughing. Suddenly the front door revealing the evil dragon that was stealing my princess away. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

"I'll save you from him Celina!" Nick ran up and hugged her in his arms, pretending to save her. That made me angry.

"But she's MINE!" I growled, then I tried to grab her. She fliched away. "You know what, Nick?"

"What?"

"Do you want to be on the same team?" I winked at him and he got "my drift" and smiled.

"Uhhhh I don't know…"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"TICKLE FIGHT!" her brown eyes widened as our finger began attacking her. Suddenly she was out of our reach and inside the house.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." My phone "wrang". I answered it, "Hello?"

"JOEY!" I flinched at the voice… It was Samantha… the most spoiled-est brat in my grade, who happened to be obsessed with me.

"Hey Sam…"

"Hey so… are you doing anything later…?" I saw Celina looking at me curiously, hm, Celina hates Sam, so maybe she'll be jealous if I go out with her! "Um no, want to go to the movies?"

"THAT WOULD BE FANTABULOUS! Pick me up at 7:08 on the dot okay? Aw, I'm SO excited! I knew you'd give in! Bye sweetie!"

I sighed deeply… what was I getting myself into?

I saw Celina slam the fridge door closed. MY little brother and I jumped.

"Woops," she said.

"Come on Celina, let's go up to my room and watch a movie. See you later, Joe."

"Yeah, bye."

They walked up the stairs and into Nick's room. I secretly followed them up there and then eavesdropped… what? I wanted to know what they were saying.

"What was THAT about, Celina?" my brother's voice asked.

"You KNOW what it's about, Nick. You know I have a crush on your brother."

"Yeah I know, but you know that he only answered 'Yes' to that girl because he saw you listening in. So MAYBE be likes you back."

I felt anger, I told him I liked her in confidence! Wait a minute… likes you back… crush on your brother… SHE LIKES ME!!!!!! I jumped up and started doing a happy dance, which included shaking my butt and bouncing in circles and moving my arms up and down. Apparently, my jumping up and down was really loud, so Nick opened up his bedroom door and my little brother and the love of my life were staring at me as if I'd grown 2 heads. I perked up, "Hi guys!"

"What are you doing, Joe?"

"I'm happy dancing!"

"Why?"

"Because I just found out that the girl I've had a crush on forever likes me too!!! I LOVE YOU CELINA!!!!" Nick and Celina's jaws dropped to the floor. Okay… maybe that WASN'T the best thing to yell.

"Are you HIGH?" asked Nick.

"I'm high on LOVE!"

"Did you mean that Joe?" a soft voice asked, it was Celina.

"Yes. Of course I meant it. I've loved you for years."

She smiled her beautiful smile, "Me too."

I ran up to her and kissed her with all my might. I felt my heart pounding inside of my chest. I had only dreamed of this happening. I pulled away smiling wide. Then I kissed her softly again.

"Hey Joe?" my brother asked, breaking the moment.

"What?"

"You have lipgloss on your lips." Celina giggled as I wiped it away.

"You know what Nick? You won't leave us alone. Let's go on a walk." I told Celina.

"Okay!"

**Before I knew it she was walkin' next to me, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"  
Holdin' my hand just as natural as can be, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"  
We walked on (walked on) to my door (my door)  
We walked on to my door, then we kissed a little more **

Our walk was really fun. We talked about anything and everything. I knew that I was falling more in love with her. I told her about my dreams of becoming famous and being successful. And she told me that she wanted to become a pharmacist and raise a lot of money for charities, which I thought was incredibly inspiring. Finally, at my door, after we kissed a little bit (because we had done PLENTY of that during the walk) I finally got up the courage to ask her to be my girlfriend. I'll replay it for you.

"Celina, I've been crazy about you since the 5th grade. You were like a sister, that I thought was pretty. And then you got older and prettier, even when I thought that couldn't happen. I dream about your eyes and your hair and your jokes and your dreams. I dream you dreams. My soul is connected to yours. My prayers are your prayers. My heart is longing for your heart. My hand is longing to hold your hand. My lips, are wanting to be against yours. Will you please cure me and become my girlfriend?"

"YES!!!!!"

Woops, I forgot about Samantha… oh well.  
**Whoa-oh, I knew we was falling in love  
Yes I did, and so I told her all the things I'd been dreamin' of **

Now, we're always together. We hang out more than Nick and her ever did. We help each other with homework, we study together, we go on dates, we watch movies, and we kiss together (well I HOPE so!).

I'm SO INCREDIBLY HAPPY WITH HER! You know, I see us getting married one day…  
**Now we're together nearly every single day, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"  
A-we're so happy and that's how we're gonna stay, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"  
Well I'm hers (I'm hers), she's mine (she's mine)  
I'm hers, she's mine, wedding bells are gonna chime**

Whoa-oh, I knew we was falling in love  
Yes I did, and so I told her all the things I'd been dreamin' of  
I believe it's fate. She was singing "Just Friends" the same day we got together and now, we're getting married. I'm 25 and she's 22.

I asked her to marry me yesterday. After a date, I asked to take a walk with her in the park, and she accepted. After the walk, when I got to the doorstep, I kissed her, then knelt down on one knee. Then I recited, "Celina, I've been crazy about you since the 5th grade. You were like a sister, that I thought was pretty. And then you got older and prettier, even when I thought that couldn't happen. I dream about your eyes and your hair and your jokes and your dreams. I dream you dreams. My soul is connected to yours. My prayers are your prayers. My heart is longing for your heart. My hand is longing to hold your hand. My lips, are wanting to be against yours. Will you please cure me and become my wife?" She smiled wide and nodded yes.

"Smooth thinking with the same speech, Joe."

"Well, I found it in my room and decided to say it again. I thought it would be more romantic if I said the same speel I had said to ask you to become my girlfriend as I am to ask you to become my wife."

"Don't worry, it was." We kissed again, and I dragged her inside my house and up the stairs.

"Hey, Joe?" I heard my brother say.

"What Nick?"

"You've got lipgloss on your lips again." I just glared at him, "Just saying!"

"Yeah, well, that's okay, because we're getting married." Then I opened up the door to my room and **  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah  
Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do, we'll sing it  
Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do, oh yeah, oh, oh yeah  
Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do**

Today is the day of my wedding. I'm SO nervous! What if she ditches me?!

"Hey man," Nick walked in, "You ready for this?"

I just nodded, "But Nick, can you do something for me?"

"Anything. It's your day today."

"Well…" I told him what I wanted him to do. When I leaned back, his eyes were wide.

"Come on, Joe. Do I have to?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

As I waited for my love to walk down the aisle, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down. When I saw my brother, I laughed. He just glared at me. But then, she walked in. Everyone stood up and looked at her. I nearly choked. She looked absolutely STUNNING. Her hair was up in a complicated bun and her dress fit her body perfectly. I seriously believe that my heart stopped beating. She walked closer and then she started laughing. I started freaking out! Did I look funny? Was something wrong?

Then, her lips said, "Hey Nick, you've got lipgloss on your lips." Oh!

"Yes. I Know that. Thank you." He replied shortly. I smiled at her and nodded my head, telling her that it was her idea. She laughed loudly then joined me to face the priest. I knew that there'll be plenty of lipgloss on my lips tonight….


	2. Are You Okay? Nick Jonas

I'm so excited that I have tickets to the Jonas Brother's concert!... NOT. I'm only going because my friend Samantha got tickets. The tick4ets are at the Disney's House of Blues in Anaheim, CA, which also meant no reserved seating.. So, now I'm here, 3 hours early so we can get good seats… or standing places…

Samantha MADE me stand in line to her her a T-shirt and a program. I'm stick in a crowded line with Jonas fanatics… just how I wanted to spent my Saturday night, right? NOPE. I bought her stupid souvenirs and walked to the auditorium. I looked for Sam everywhere but couldn't find her. I shoved through a bazillion girls to try and find my friend.

"Haley!" I heard. I looked in the direction where I heard my name called, "Haley!" I saw Sam waving at me, RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE STAGE. NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I walked up to her, grudgingly, and glared at her. "What?" I just turned away. "These are the best seats!"

"I'm going to be RIGHT in front,"

"I KNOW isn't that great?" she squealed. All of the lights went out and "We Will Rock You" busted over the speakers.

The ENTIRE auditorium shook from the intense screaming. All of the girls behind me rushed forward to get close to the front. I felt my body slammed in to the stage in front of me. Samantha was screaming just as loud as the rest of them. Grrr. Did I mention that clostaphobia runs in my family? This is my WORST nightmare.

The dreaded boys came out on stage. I'll admit, they are EXTREMELY attractive, especially Nick, but they seem SO fake and they could do WAY better music.

They did about 3 songs and then they switched to acoustic guitars. If I thought the girls were screaming then, it was NOTHING compared to mow. I was shoved even closer to the stage. I began to find it hard to breathe and I started hyperventilating.

"Hello Beautiful

How's it going?

I hear it's wonderful

In California

I've been missing you

It's true" Nick sang. As Joe began his part, Nick looked out into the crowd. He made eye contact with me and when he saw me breathing hard, his face turned concerned.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed.

I nodded and replied, "Yeah,"

He had to sing again, but his eyes kept coming back to me.

Three songs later, I felt faint. The blood went out of my face from my realization. I got a HUGE headache and put my hands to my temples, my face scrunching up in pain.

I looked up to see Nick looking at me again.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed again.

"No." I mouthed back. Nick's guitar immediately stopped strumming. Everybody, including his brothers, looked at him in surprise. He handed his guitar to Joe and walked over to me. Joe and Kevin looked at him, shock crossing their faces. Nick reached his arms out to me, and he pulled me up onstage.

This is so embarrassing. The entire concert was stopped for me and my safety. Any girl would die to be in my place, and I don't even like them.

Nick walked me backstage and to his dressing room. He pulled a chair out and sat me down in it.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I breathed deeply, "I think so, but I left my purse behind that has my inhaler. My friend Sam will have it."

"We'll get it." He walked out and a few minutes later, walked back in with Sam holding my purse looking frantic/ in a fantasy at the same time.

"Haley! Are you alright?"

"Purse." She looked at me then handed me m purse. I took out my inhaler and puffed it twice. I held my breath for 5 seconds then breathed out. My lungs felt as if they opened up again. "Thanks, my clostaphobia kicked in a little bit."

"You're welcome. You can stay back here if you want."

"I will thanks."

"Well, I need to get back to the concert."

"Oh, right. Bye."

"B-R-B." he walked out the door. Sam turned to me and squealed.

"He just SAVED your life! Nick Jonas saved your life!"

"Yeah…"

WOW, he seemed really sincere. Maybe they AREN'T as fake as they seem. He's REALLY cute in person too.

"Thanks for bringing me my purse, Sam."

"Why are you thanking me? Thank Nick, he's a god AND a lifesaver."

A god… ok sure.

"Yeah that was nice of him."

"That was extremely awesome of him,"

"You should've seen some of the girl's faces when he stopped the concert and looked at you."

Sam and Haley continued talking until they heard footsteps in the hallway. The JoBros walked in.

DUN DUN DUN

"Hey, we never got your names," Nick said to me.

"Oh, it's Haley, and this is Samantha,"

"Cool, nice to meet you. I'm Nick and this is…"

"JOE AND KEVIN! I LOVE YOU!" Sam interrupted. She's SO embarrassing.

"Sam…"

"It's okay," Nick smiled at me.

FF à 3 Months

"HAAAAAAAAAAAALEY!!!!!!" the weird Jonas yelled in my ear.

"What?" I asked snapped.

"Come on, we're going to… wait. Never mind. You're too mean to me. You don't GET to know where we're going…"

"Jooooooe! Pwease?"

"Fine… we're going to…"

"Joe."

"DISNEYLAND!!!!!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Maybe you'll be able to hold Nick's hand during the scary rides," he teases. I punched him in the arm blushing.

"Shut up, buttface."

Do you want an explanation? Joe is REALLY bad at playing cupid. I told him that I had a crush on Nick last month, and apparently, Nick told Joe that he had a crush on me on the same day. So Joe got this "brilliant" idea to set us up… here's what happened…

FLASHBACK

"Heyyyyy Haley."

"What do you want, Joe?"

"Well, I WAS going to invite you to the movies with us, BUT I guess you don't want to come…"

"I do!"

"Okay, we're leaving now."

"Okay." I grabbed my jacket and followed him out the door.

FF à At the Movies

We found seats in the movie theatre. I was sitting in-between Nick and Joe, Sam was sitting between Joe and Kevin.

So basically: N-H-J-S-K

"Hey Kevin, Sam, want to go get some snacks with me?"

"Sure"

"Okay"

"Cool, we'll be back." They walked out of the theatre leaving Nick and I alone.

The movie began and they still weren't back yet.

"Where are they?" I whispered.

"I don't know, I'll text Joe." Nick went to his pocket to take out his phone, "I can't find my phone."

"I'll text him," I opened my purse, trying to find my phone, "I don't have mine either."

Nick had a look of realization on his face, "Ugh, I hate Joe."

"Why?"

"Because they ditched us."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because he knows that I like you." He gasped and put his hand over his mouth.

"What?" I was shocked, "You like me?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because that's what you just said."

"No I didn't."

"Nick."

"Okay, I like you a lot."

"I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Nick slowly started leaning in. I leaned in too.

I cannot believe this is happening!

Suddenly, our seats started shaking. We jumped. What was going on?"

"EARTHQUAKE!" someone screamed.

Earthquake?" I dug my face into Nick's shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped one hand on my head and ducked us both. Finally, the shaking stopped. We slowly stood up straight.

"Are you okay?" we asked each other in unison.

Then we both blushed remembering what we had admitted to each other.

"Will everyone please exit the building?" a loudspeaker said.

The two of us started walking out the door. When we got outside, we saw the ditchers waiting for us.

"So… how'd it go?" Joe asked.

"Nothing happened." Nick snapped.

Ouch. I thought something happened… we had admitted feelings for each other… my heart and face dropped.

END OF FLASHBACK

We got into Kevin's car and drove to Disneyland. Nick was silent the entire way there. I HATE this awkwardness between us. I wish we could either move forward or go back to being friends. I'm sick of him.

"Hey Haley, Samantha… we're HERE!" Joe yelled.

"WAHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" we yelled. We were all smiling… we were going to the happiest place on Earth!

FF à Inside the Park

"So… what do you want to go on first?"

"How about Space Mountain?" Kevin suggested.

"Okay." Everyone agreed.

We walked to the line and saw that it had a 63 minute wait. We waited in line for about 5 minutes before,

"Nick! Kevin! Joe!" a girl's voice screamed. We all froze… how had they recognized us? We slowly, reluctantly, turned to the voice. We saw Meghan Martin! She walked over to us smiling her big smile.

"MEGHAN!" Joe screamed. He jumped over the string for the line and hugged her. He's such a ladies' man. I looked over at Kevin, Sam, and Nick. Nick and Sam were rolling their eyes and Kevin was glaring at Joe.

Oooooooooh, somebody likes MEGHAN!

"Kevin, are you okay?" I asked him nudging his side with my elbow.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You like her don't you?" I asked. Nick and Sam looked intrigued. Kevin's eyes widened.

He blushed, "No."

"Then why are you glaring at Joe?"

He just looked at me. He bit his bottom lip. I gave him a 'Just admit it' look.

"Fine, yes I do." He admitted.

"Really?"

"YES, can we drop it now?"

"Well all of us here like someone. Nick and Haley, me and Joe, Kevin and…"

"Shut up!" Nick and I yelled at her. Then we blushed.

"Aw, now they're reading each other's minds and talking at the same time."

"Sam. You better hope you're not sitting next to me on the Haunted Mansion." I threatened. She jumped and ran behind Joe who returned with Meghan.

"Hey Nick," she hugged him. He hugged back.

Biting her lip, she said, "Hey Kevin," the two shared an awkward hug.

I felt an elbow into my rib on my right. Nick put his hand over heard heart, "Aw" he mouthed.

I laughed loudly. He stared at me smiling. When I looked at him, he turned away quickly.

I'm starting to get REALLY mad at him, "Nick, can I talk to you?" I asked angrily.

"Um…"

"I have my phone. We'll meet up. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of line.

"Ow, Hayley…" he was saying. We walked to the Walt Disney statue and I threw him down on a bench. "What's your problem?"

"You. You are my problem. Did that movie and almost kiss mean ANYTHING to you? Because it sure meant a lot to me."

"Of course it meant something to me. The girl I had had a crush on forever admitted that she liked me too."

"Then why haven't you done anything about it? I mean you told Joe that nothing happened and we're acting like extremely awkward best friends."

He laughed to himself, "I was thinking of a plan to ask you out."

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go on the Tea Cups with me?"

"Huh?"

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and we ran to the tea cups and got in line. We were stopped at the front of the line. Nick gave the guy something and smiled at me.

"Excuse me, but there are PLENTY of cups out there."

"Sh, just go with it, love."

I am SO confused.

The ride before us ended and then we were let on, but we were the only ones on the ride.

"Please stay seated and keep your hands and arms inside at all times. Enjoy your ride."

I looked around, and saw Joe, Kevin, Sam, and Meghan at the gate outside looking at us.

Oh, this is the plan…

"Please be Mine" began over the speakers instead of the classic Tea Cup song. OH MY GOD. This is too good to be true. Nick slowly started spinning our cup. After I snapped out of my phase, I helped him spin. Every spin our hands would brush and I would blush madly. Nick was just smiling at me. He stopped spinning.

"Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a HUGE crush on you. I've had a crush on you since I saw you at our concert. You are funny, sweet, down-to-earth, excepting, forgiving, outgoing, beautiful, hot, and perfect."

I felt my breathe leave my body and my face get pale. I felt dizzy. Uh, oh de ja vu.

"Will you-Haley-Haley are you okay?"

I shook my head. "STOP THE RIDE!" he yelled. The ride stopped. He hopped out of the cup and picked me up bridal style. He ran over to our friends. Sam already had my inhaler out. I puffed two times then held my breath for 5 seconds.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. "Speak to me."

I laughed at what I was going to say, "I guess you make me speechless and breathless."

He laughed, "Please be- wait. Are you breathing? Is there going to be an earthquake? Joe shut your mouth and don't say anything." I laughed, "Dana, will you please be mine?"

"I would like that." I kissed him on the cheek, "But right now, I need to go pee. Sam, Meghan, come with me?"

"Okay. Sam, Meghan, I want my girl back in one piece."

"Aye Aye Captain Lover." Sam said saluting him. The three of us linked arms and walked to the bathroom. I turned around discreetly to see Nick doing a happy dance. I giggled, which caught the girls' attention. They turned around and "awwwwwed."

"He's so happy. You're so lucky." Meghan said.

"Don't worry, Kevin likes you." I bluntly said. She turned red like a cherry. "Wait a minute… SAM! How'd you know that Joe and you liked someone?"

"We might've, slightly kissed when we were trying to set you two up at the movie theatre."

All of us squealed, "Well let's get back to those darn Jonas Brothers."

They were waiting outside the door. When I locked eyes with Nick, he smiled at me and we walked to Pirates of the Caribbean holding hands.

Pirates is a very dark ride … *wink wink*


	3. Not While He's Around Joe Jonas

I slammed on the brakes on my car. Another red light. It seems as though every single one has been red. I'm SO late. I was supposed to be at the Performing Arts Center at 7:30… it's 8:15. I'm SO busted…

When I got to the HUGE auditorium, I parked my car and ran in. Unfortunately, the doors slammed closed as I tried to sneak my way in. Everyone in the cast looked at me. I waved "innocently".

"You are late Miss Rafael." An angry voice said… it was the director.

"I know, I'm sorry. My dog ran out of the house, so I had to chase her and then I hit every single red light on the way here. I'm so incredibly sorry."

The director, James, sighed, "Don't let it happen again. Let's rehearse the scene for Pirelli's Elixir. Be ready to act in 5." He said looking at me during the last part.

Who am I? My name is Melina Rafael. I'm an actress. I'm a singer. I'm a 19 year old. And I'm Mrs. Lovett from Sweeney Todd. Confused? The Los Angeles Performing Arts Center is performing Sweeney Todd and I'm playing the creepy, stalker lady who sells meat pies made out of humans. Great huh? Not the character, but I absolutely love the play. I have tanish skin, light freckles, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and i'm about 5'6. And I have a big scar across my collar bone. People always ask where I got it, this is what I tell them:

"My best friends were not all there when we were little." They usually laugh, but my heart feels heavy remembering my childhood best friends. We called each other the Three Musketeers and we were all extremely close. There was me, Annie, Meggie, and Joe. We were inseparable and partners in crime. Or at least, until Meggie was ran over by a car and killed when we were 10. After that, we drifted apart. I mean, Meggie was gone. So Joe stopped hanging out with me after that. I think the only reason why he hung out with me and Meg was because he had a HUGE crush on her. I haven't seen him in years…

I put my bag down and mentally got into character. I walked up to the stage. There I saw a group of people… I didn't know where to stand… so I just stood there.

"Okay, so introductions… the late girl is Melina Rafael and she is playing Mrs. Lovett… this," James pulled a really hot guy by the arm next to him, "is Mathew Barnes who is Sweeney Todd, and this young man," aw, that boy is SO cute!, "is Franklin Jonas and he's playing Tobias. You will meet everyone later. There will be a cast dinner tonight that I would like everyone to attend. It'll be at Crystal Clear on Bushard. Dress nicely. Anyways, let's get on with the scene! And Frankie, you will need to have a chaperone." The boy nodded. James started giving us blocking (places and movement) for the scene then we started to rehearse. The music started and Frankie ran out singing,

"Ladies and gentlemen!  
May I have your attention, perlese!  
(Beats Drum)  
Do you wake every morning in shame and despair  
to discover your pillow is covered with hair  
Wot ought nought to be there?

Well, ladies and gentlemen,  
From now on you can waken at ease.  
You need never again have a worry or care,  
I will show you a miracle, marvelous, rare.  
Gentleman, you are about to see something  
that rose from the dead!

On the top of my head  
Scarcley a month ago, gentlemen,  
I was struck with a 'orrible  
Oriental disease.  
Though the finest physicians in London were called,  
I awakened one morning amazed and appalled  
To discover with dread that my head was bald  
As a novice's knees.  
I was dying of shame  
Till a gentleman came,  
An illustrious barber, Pirelli by name.  
He gave me a liquid as precious as gold,  
I rubbed it in daily like wot I was told,  
And behold!  
(Takes off cap dramatically, to reveal hair down to his shoulders.)  
Less thirty days old!

Twas Pirelli's  
Miracle Elixir,  
That's wot did the trick, sir,  
True, sir, true.  
Was it quick sir?  
Did it in a tick, sir,  
Just like an elixir  
Ought to do!

How about a bottle, mister?  
Only costs a penny garanteed."

The crowd started randomly talking… like the script said to. Then he interrupted,

"Does Pirelli's  
Stimulate the growth, sir?  
You can have my oath, sir,  
'Tis unique.

Rub a minute  
Stimulatin', i'n' it?  
Soon you'll have to thin it  
Once a week!

Penny buys a bottle, garanteed!"

Sweeney Todd, or Matthew sang, "pardon me ma'm what's that awful stench?"

I sang my line, "are we standing near an open drench?"

We sang together, "pardon me sir what's that awful stench?"

Frankie interrupted again, "Buy Pirelli's  
Miracle Elixir  
anything will slick, sir,suits brass, curls

Try Pirelli's  
when they see how thick, sir  
you can have your pick, sir,  
of the girls!

Wanna buy a bottle misses?"

Matthew asked, "What is this?"

I repeated, "What is this?"

He said, "Smells like piss"

I replied, "Smells like, ew!"

He sang, "What is this? This is piss. piss with ink"

I sang after, "I wouldn't touch it if i was you, dear"

Frankie sang/spoke in panic like the script says, "Let pirelli's activate your roots, sir"

Mattthew sang, "keep it off your boots, sir, eats right through"

Frankie snaped back, "you're scared pirelli's is usable and of it,  
ladies seem to love it"

I snapped, "Flies do too."

Man I'm good with my British accent. "CUT!" the director yelled, "That was FANTASTIC! Well done Franklin. You may all have a 30 minute break, get acquaintanced with each other." And he walked out of the building. Wow…

I turned to Matthew Barnes and introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Melina Rafael."

He shook my hand, "I'm Matthew Barnes, but you may call me Matt."

"Pleasure meeting with you, and working with you."

"You as well." Then I turned to the little guy.

"Why hello, I'm Melina."

"Hi I'm Frankie, but my brother Joe calls me Frank the Tank."

"Your last name is Jonas, correct?"

"Oh boy, not another one!"

"What? It just sounds familiar…"

"Well DUH my 3 older brothers are in a famous boy band and girls freak out at them."

"OH! You're related to the Jonas Brothers? I've heard of them, but only from my friends, sorry, I kind of live under a rock."

"Oh! Well whatever, I'm SO EXCITED!!"

"Haha, me too. I'll see you at the cast party tonight?"

"Yup!" He waved and then walked away.

"Okay! Thirty minutes is up! Please go to your places for…"

This will be a FUN day… not…

FF  Cast Party

"Melina!" I heard as I tried to find where our table was, little Frankie ran up to me, dragging a boy that looked my age behind him, "Come on Joe! This is Melina! The girl I told you about!"

"Hey Frankie, how are you?"

"I'm doing great! This is my older brother Joe, he told me that he used to be friends with a girl named Melina so I wanted you two to meet each other…"

I looked at "Joe" and stuck my hand out, "Very nice to meet you." I smiled at him.

He shook my hand, "You as well. Frank the Tank couldn't shut up about the first practice and the pretty nice girl that he met…"

"Jooooe!" he whined.

"Aw, thanks Frankie. I think you're REALLY cute." I winked at him.

"REALLY?" I nodded, "Ha! I AM the cutest Jonas. In your face Joe!"

Joe just shook his head and rolled his eyes, then I noticed his eyes travel up and down my body… I blushed when he lingered at my collar bone, "Melly?" he asked.

"Huh? The only people who ever called me that were Joe and… Meggie,"

"You're not over her death still either?"

"JOE?"

"Yes?!"

"OMG I missed you!" I jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"I know." He replied, hugging me back.

"Why did we ever stop talking?"

"Meg died,"

"So? We could've been there for each other!!!!" I yelled.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it."

"Oh yeah, you had a crush on her right?"

"… no I didn't."

"But I thought that's why you hung out with us… because you liked her. You whispered and talked to her all the time."

He smiled, "I had a crush on SOMEBODY and she was my inside person."

"Who'd you have a crush on?" I SO confused at this point.

"YOU. You were a pretty hot 10 year old…" He smiled at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Meggie was my rock. The reason I stopped talking to you was because I didn't have her to confide in and give me hints on what to do. So I just stopped talking to you."

"Then Nick made it big and you guys moved to LA," I finished for him.

"Yeah, pretty much. But it's GREAT to see you again."

"You too. We'll have to catch up."

"Totally,"

"YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE," the director yelled. This dinner MIGHT be okay…

FF  Next Rehearsal

This time, I arrived 30 minutes early. When I walked in the door, the director smiled at me. I waved. Then I walked to the front row and set my stuff down. I took out Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and began reading from where I'd left off. Right when Harry Potter "died", I heard, "MELINA!"

I jumped out of my skin. It was Frankie. "Hey Frank, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good."

"Yeah…"

"Frankie! Where are you?" a manly voice yelled.

"Here Joe! With Melina!" Frankie replied, waving.

Joe walked up, "Hey Melly… how are you?"

"I'm doing fine. What are you doing here?"

"Chaperoning"

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll be able to catch up."

"Yup."

FF  Rehearsal Before Show

Joe has chaperoned each rehearsal with Frankie, and now we know EVERYTHING about each other. I'm over at the Jonas household about 6 out of 7 days of the week. For some concerts, Frankie and I performed "Not While I'm Around," the fans loved it. I've noticed Joe staring into space sometimes. There's obviously a girl on his mind… which honestly, hurts me a little. Over the past 3-4 months, I've grown a HUGE crush on him. He's funny, sweet, talented, and hot. He has taken over my thoughts and dreams. If only I was the girl in HIS dreams.

"There's no place like SHIT!" I jumped out of my thoughts. I looked to the stage and saw Matt squished my a giant pillar.

"Are you okay?!" about 20 people yelled running to his aid, including Joe and me.

"Ow, my ribs hurt…" he complained as he stood up.

"Will you be able to act?" the director asked.

"I think so, I'll just have a few bruises."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah… thanks everybody. But um, can I have a break?"

"Of course! Frankie, Melina, get ready for 'Not While I'm Around'."

We nodded and went to our places.

In the middle of rehearsing, I saw Joe sitting in the front row, starring up at us. My heart fluttered. I began to walk to the front, frustrated, as I'm supposed to. Apparently, I walked to far because it felt as if the ground opened up underneath me. Then arms caught me. I looked up to see my savior and only saw the brown eyes that haunted my dreams.

"Are YOU okay?" I could only nod. "Please, stay safe." He put me back on my feet.

"Okay you know what? You guys are fine. Rehearsal is over, get some rest. See you for call time tomorrow," the director said.

"Melina! Melina wait!" Joe called as I opened the door to leave.

"What's up, Joe?"

"I-I-I" my heart felt as if it was going to explode. Did he like me too? "I'm really glad that you are Mrs. Lovett and that I'm able to see you again. I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Joe. I'm glad Frankie is Tobias."

He smiled weakly. It looked as if he was disappointed at something. "So are you excited for the show tomorrow?"

"Totally! Are you going to be there?"

"Front row."

"Cool, um Joe?" I was going to tell him…

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEE!!!!!" Frankie yelled.

"Yes?"

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"You."

"Joe stop flirting with your crush and let's GO HOME!" Joe's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"Just ignore him,"

"But Joe…"

"What?!" he yelled at me.

"DO you like me?"

He hesitated, "Would it be mutual if I said yes?"

I nodded.

"JJOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP FRANKIE!!!!!!!" I turned to Frank. His lip was quivering and his eyes were shiny with tears. "Oh Frank, I'm sorry. Come on, I'll get you some ice cream," he turned to me, "Want to come?" he asked shyly.

"Okay…"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Frankie grabbed my hand, "Hurry Joe! Grab her hand, we don't want to lose her!" Both of us blushing horribly, we nervously held hands.

After ice cream, we dropped Frankie off at home, and then Joe dropped me off. Outside of my house, we sat in the car in silence for a few minutes. I went to open the door when he said, "Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes I do like you. I don't think I ever stopped. There are SO MANY songs written about you… One Day At a Time, 7:05, Hello Beautiful, Hold On, Sorry, Please Be Mine, Love Bug, etc. You've always been on my mind, so I wrote about you… I'm crazy for you… Will you… be my girlfriend?"

I blushed at all of the compliments, "Yes."

FF  SHOW (oh boy)

I finished putting on my makeup, with the same little smile that's stayed on my face since last night.

"Flower Gram for Melina!" a runner said.

I raised my hand, "Thanks."

I got a beautiful pink rose with a card,

"It seems like the good Lord sent you to me. Break-A-Leg. 3 Joeseph Adam Jonas."

I smiled. Oh boy, the curtains are opening… here we go!

FF  End of Performance

I took my bow and Joe stood up for me and cheered loudly, causing the ENTIRE auditorium to stand up. The Jonas Brothers were yelling and screaming. They made me laugh. We did a group boy then went backstage. As I was taking the intense eyeliner off of my eyes, I for a text from Joe saying, "Come out here." I replied, "One Minute". I finished taking off my makeup and then went outside.

I saw each of the Jonas family members holding flowers. I ran up and hugged each of the tightly. I ruffled Frankie's hair, kissed all 3 boys and parents on the cheeks.

"I need to get my stuff together… so bye!"

"Oh no, sweetie, we're taking you out to dinner," Mrs. Jonas said.

"Haha, alrighty. I'll be back then."

"I'll come with you," Joe said.

When we got back to the dressing room, he hugged me and spun me around. "YOU DID AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAZING!!!!!!!!!" he told me.

"Thanks." He set me down and smiled at me. Then leaned in and kissed me softly.

In his arms, I knew that nothing was going to harm me while he was around.


	4. Additction to my Best Friend NickJonas

I stood up, nervously in front of my some of my classmates in the counselor's office and announced, "Hello. My name is Danielle Green and I have an addiction to my best friend."

DUN DUN DUN

Sounds weird right? I have an addiction to my best friend. Well, you would too. His name is Nick Jonas. (*plugs ears to block out screaming*) He's the sweetest guy anybody could ask for. He randomly calls me sometimes.

My phone started buzzing. "Sorry everybody, I've got to take this." I answered the phone, "Hey NICK! Oh, hey Joe. Where's Nick?... Oh… yeah, I'm okay… it doesn't matter that he's dating Selena, it's his decision… yes I know that I like him Joe… I miss you too… hey wait a second, don't go… Jo--- Hey Kevin!... Yeah I'm doing fine… I won my soccer game the other day… yeah, I'm recovered from my stupid ankle injury… no Nick didn't call me to say that he felt bad for me… no he hasn't called me for awhile… COULD WE STOP TALKING ABOUT NICK!?" my classmates and counselor looked at me ridiculously, "Hey um… I've got to go Kev… tell him 'hi' for me… see you in a month! See ya… bye." I hung up the phone, "Sorry, anyways, for as long as I can remember my friend Nick and I have been best friends… and I've always liked him. He's cute, sweet, funny, sensitive, and is ultra talented. But… the thing is… he's on tour right now and I haven't seen him in about 4 months… I miss him…" I felt tears running down my face.

"It's okay, Danielle. You may sit down. Josh, you may go next." A very cute boy with dark hair and radiating blue eyes stood up. Wow, he's REALLY tall.

"Hi, I'm Joshua… and I'm have an addiction to Guitar Hero." People started laughing, "Seriously, I went so far as spending $150 to get a version of it that could go on my iPod so I could have it with me wherever I go. My mom is getting really mad at me and she's forcing me to come here." He sat down.

"The first step to recovery is admitting that you have a problem." The counselor began, "Well, we have many extremes here. Some people are addicted to marijuana, their crush, and then Guitar Hero." There were snickers. Josh shrunk down in his seat.

I whispered to him, "Hey no worries, I believe that is very possible… it's very addicting." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Thanks. And I'm sorry about the dude… us guys can be obvlivious can't we? A lot of the times we don't notice when a pretty girl is right in front of us." I blushed. That was sweet.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight? I mean, my frrind Tim invited me on this double date with his girlfriend and I don't have a date yet… so wanna go?"

"Sure. You know maybe we can overcome our addictions together."

He smiled his beautiful smile at me, "I'd like that."

"So it's official. We're going to stop our addictions together."

"Awesome. Um, meet you here at 5:30?"

"Okay. See you then."

"See you then."

"Meeting dismissed." The counselor told us everyone ran out of the room and I waved goodbye to Josh. I'M SO EXCITED!

FF à 1 Month

"Hey, babe, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" my boyfriend, Josh, asked me. Yeah, he asked me to be his girlfriend after our 2nd date. His excuse was this way, I'll get over Nick quicker. And I am over Nick, well, almost. He's still my best friend.

"Sorry, love. Nick and his brothers are coming home tonight. You can meet them if you want…"

"Am I going to want to?"

"For me?"

He sighed, "I guess."

"Great!" I kissed him on the cheek, "Be over at my house at 6. Dress casual/dressy. Please?"

"Anything for you."

I giggled, "You're SO sweet."

"Okay, well, I need to get ready to meet the pop stars so I need to go home."

"Okay, but Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"PLEASE be nice to them. They're my best friends."

He sighed. "Okay. Bye."

FF à Dinner With the Jonas Brothers (oh boy)

"KEVIN!!!!!!" I pummeled my "older brother" to the ground.

"Haha, hey Dannie." He replied hugging me back. We got up from the ground…

"DANIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" only to have me be pushed down again.

"JOE! Get off of me!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"I want a turn!" the youngest Jonas Brother complained, fake pouting.

"You don't get one!" Joe yelled at him. I laughed.

"NICK! Save me!" I yelled in distress.

"Eh, you'll be fine."

I gasped dramatically, "This is how you leave me? Me, your best friend?"

"Well…….. yeah, pretty much."

"JJJJOOOOOOE!" I complained. "You're squishing me, you fatty!"

Everyone started laughing. "Muscle weighs more than fat, Dannie. Gosh!" but he got off of me. I then tackled Nick in a hug. My arms wrapped around his waist and his hands around my shoulders. We stayed there.

"I need to talk to you later, Energizer." He whispered in my ear. I smiled at my old nickname… I'm always hyper. I nodded.

I heard someone clearing there throat. I broke apart from Nick to see Josh.

"Hey Josh! These are my best friends EVER. This is Kevin, Joe, and Nick."

"AND MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a flash of something ran in knocking me over.

"oomph. Hey Frank! How's life?"

"Great!"

"Awesome!"

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure!" Frankie grabbed my hand and started drawing something with his fingers.

"You see, there's this big river. And on one side of the river, there's a baby bunny. On the other side there's a momma bunny." He paused. I looked to everyone's face to see the brothers smirking and Josh looking ticked off. "The river is 100 ft wide and 50 ft deep!"

"But, how does the baby bunny get to the momma bunny?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, I don't know… I just wanted to hold your hand." Everyone started laughing… except Josh.

"So who are you?" Joe asked protectively toward Josh.

"I'm Josh, Danielle's BOYFRIEND."

I saw Nick gulp, "B-b-b-boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I guess you missed a lot when you left this amazing girl behind." Josh said with a big attitude.

Nick started to look upset, "Yeah, I guess I did," he whisered. He walked out of the room.

"Where did you guys meet?" Kevin asked.

"At a meeting in the counselor's office." Josh answered.

The two older Jonases looked at me abruptly. "WHAT?!"

"Why where you there?" Joe demanded.

"To have some people help me get over Nick." I said quietly.

The brothers backed off in realization, "Look, Dannie, you can't get over him okay?" Kevin gently demanded.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, at least stay friends…"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Never mind." They said together. I looked at Josh and he was looking bored.

We all walked out of the room to the living room, where Nick was sitting, watching TV.

"Hey Nick." I smiled and sat next to him.

"Hey," he replied softly.

"Why'd you walk out?"

"Oh, I had to go to the bathroom, then I just stayed in here."

"Okay…"

"Hey Nick, um, do you want to help Mrs. Green with dinner?" Joe asked.

"Okay…" Joe and Nick walked out of the room.

"um… speaking of bathrooms, I'm going to GO really fast. B-r-b." Kevin and Josh nodded.

Kevin's POV

I watched Danielle walk out of the room.

"Stay away from her." A voice said.

"Excuse me?" I said, really ticked off.

"She doesn't need you bubblegum pop stars back in her life again. She's doing fine without you. And I don't want that Nick, dude, to EVER talk to her."

"WOAH THERE." Joe walked in yelling, Nick following.

"She can talk to whoever she likes." Nick retorted back.

"Well she definitely liked you." Josh replied. I felt the color drain from my face. Joe looked the same. Nick looked confused.

"What?"

"That's right. How did we meet? She was at the counselor's office trying to get some help at getting over you. I saved her by making her my girlfriend. Of course, she's always busy with soccer or school, so I found a girl named Caitlin to satisfy me the time she's not around."

"WHAT?!" the house shook from my brother's and my anger.

"What's going on over here?" Dannie was back in the room.

All three of us were staring at Josh ridiculously and breathing hard, trying to surpress all of our anger. Joe walked forward and got in his face.

"You're going to regret EVER telling us this. Girls are NOT to be toyed with. They should be treated as princesses. Girls are sensitive and delicate… you better watch your back." Joe said through his teeth.

"JOE! Get away from him!"

Joe didn't back off. "Dannie is our little sister… if you think that we don't care that you're playing with her heart… you are COMEPLETELY wrong. We love her and will do anything to protect her." I said, getting in line with Joe.

Nick was completely furious. I saw his face getting red from anger. He marched forward and PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE. "YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!" Nick screamed.

"Nicholas!" a girl's voice screamed. Oh yeah, Dannie was still in here. Oh boy.

We all looked scared as she walked up to us, she stood in front of us, glared at us, shook her head in disappointed, walked over to Nick and slapped him across the face.

Nick's POV

SSSMMMAAACCCKKK! I felt my right cheek burn. I looked up to my crush and felt my heart drop to my stomach. She's going to hate me now.

She walked over to Jerk and helped him off the floor.

"I'm fine babe, don't worry about it," he told her. I felt my veins in my neck pulsing.

"I think you should go." Kevin said.

Josh walked out the door, with Dannie on his arm. He smirked at us before the door shut.

I felt tears collecting in my eyes. "She hates me." I whispered to my siblings.

"I hate HIM" they both said.

"You know what my plan was. I was going to tell her."

"We know."

"She liked me all this time."

They nodded, "We know."

I breathed in deeply. "What am I going to do?"

"Catch him." Joe started.

"Huh?"

"Catch him cheating on her. Then she'll understand why you punched him… and you'll be shoulder that she cries on…"

"Great idea, Joe!" Kevin yelled.

"It could work." I muttered.

"It WILL work."

FF - Dinner.

Danielle's POV

I glared at the boys all through dinner.

"Well, I, frankly, am SO happy that you boys are back. I miss having someone around. Since Dannie has been dating Josh, she's never home." My mom told everyone. I saw the boys tense in their seats.

"We are SO happy to be back home. Life on the road is exciting and a thrill, but it's nice to be able to have a normal schedule." Kevin said.

"I honestly wish that we didn't have to go on tour sometimes. We miss so much that goes on around here." Joe began. I gulped, "I mean, we missed the Block Party and Dannie's birthday… we feel so cut off from the world."

Nick nodded in agreement. I glared at him. He dropped his head.

I cannot BELIEVE that Nick would think that it was okay to PUNCH my boyfriend. Kevin and Joe were yelling at them too. They just need to understand that I have more friends than just them and they are not the number one guys in my life anymore.

I finished up my spaghetti and collected all of the dishes to put them in the sink. I walked upstairs and called Josh.

"Hey it's me… I know, I'm SO sorry, they're not used to me being friends with people other than them… Don't worry, I'm mad at them… Josh!... Can I make it up to you?... I'll take you out… how about tomorrow… oh… say get well to your grandma… she's a sweet lady… okay what about the next night… oh… well I'll call you then… love you too… bye." I hung up the phone and opened my bedroom door. Joe fell into my room.

Okay… NOW I'm PISSED off.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I said angrily.

He really looked scared. I stared at him with fury FULLY expressed on my face.

"I'll be going now." I watched him leave… not saying a word.

FF à Next Night… Night Where Dannie Wanted to Take Josh Out O.o

"Hey Dannie."

"Hey Joesseph."

"Ooooh full names now, huh?"

"Why were you listening to my converstation last night?"

"No reason… hey do you want to see a movie tonight?"

"Ok… that would be fun."

"Yup. Just some Jonas Green time."

"Oay, let's go."

"Is Quantum of Solace okay?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go. NICK KEVIN! We're going ot see a movie!" Joe yelled.

FF à Movie

"I'm so excited!" Nick whispered/yelled.

"I'm sure you are… you love these movies." I whispered back.

He nodded excitedly and sat down in a seat. I looked around the theatre. The REAL commercials hadn't started yet, so the lights were still on.

"We're going to go get some snacks." Kevin told us, pointing at Joe. Nick and I nodded and they left.

It was 10 minutes and they still weren't back. I looked to the enterance to the theatre to see Josh walking in. Finally. WAIT, JOSH!?

I stood up abruptly and hit Nick in the shoulder. He looked at me confused and stood up with me. It WAS Josh. My jaw dropped and I felt tears collect in my eyes. Caitlin walked right behind him. I felt someone grab my hand. It was Nick.

"Do you want to go?" he whispered.

"Yeah, hold on." I took out my phone and took a picture of them. I sent it to him and put in text… WE'RE DONE.

I watched him take out his phone and get extremely pale. Nick and I marched out of the theatre and we glared at him on the way out. Tears were still running down my face though. We approached Joe and Kevin and they looked at me concerned.

"We knew you were too good for you. That's why we got so mad. He TOLD us that he was cheating on you. That's why I punched him." Nick said to me in the car.

I hugged him. "Thanks guys." I sniffled and dug my face into his shoulder. We got to my house and the older brothers got out of the car. Nick and I stayed, very silent for several moments.

"You know why I punched him right?"

"Because he's a jacka$$?"

"No, because he had the girl I love, and didn't even realize what a catch he got," he whispered.

My head shot up. "He actually told me you liked me, and that you met him trying ot get over me. Would you forget whatever you taught and be mine?" he asked nervously, looking at me gently.

I nodded and hugged him tightly again. I felt him kiss my hair.

"I can't believe that you like me." I said.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I've liked you for so long that it just seemed to be a far-fetched dream that you would ever like me back."

"I'm happy to be in this dream, if it means that I can hold you in my arms forever."

"I'm fine with that." I smiled at him.

We slowly leaned together, and closed the space between us with our lips. His right hand caressed me cheek softly. My arms will still hugging him.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

We looked to the knocking to see Joe waving at us from the outside of the car. We looked at him angrily and he laughed and ran away.

Stupid Joe.


	5. What's Your Secret? Joe Jonas

I snuck backstage at my boyfriend's concert. Well, I wasn't REALLY sneaking… because EVERYONE knew I was there, but I was going to attack him with hugs…

Because this might be the last time I get to hug him….

Joe's POV

I'm so terribly, incredibly nervous… take a deep breath, Joe.

"Hey everyone. So I have a little surprise for everyone tonight. Would my gorgeous girlfriend come out here please?" I looked to where she was standing and she looked totally shocked. I don't know why… this wasn't the first time I dragged her out here. I walked to where she was and literally dragged her up on the stage. "As most of you may know, this is Nina."

"Hi Nina." The audience said.

"And I've been dating her for approximately," I thought for a moment, "2 years, 4 months and um… two weeks and 5 days." She looked at me as if I'd grown 14 heads and was doing the robot. "I've decided to dedicate the next song to her…"

My brother began strumming the beginning notes of "Lovebug". She smiled at me. I knew she loved this song.

**  
**Called her for the first time yesterday **  
**Finally found the missin' part of me **  
**I felt so close but you were far away **  
**Left me without anything to say **  
**(CHORUS) **  
**Now I'm speechless, over the edge **  
**I'm just breathless **  
**I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again **  
**Hopeless, head over heels in the moment **  
**I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again **  
**(Chattering) **  
**I can't get your smile out of my mind **  
**[I can't get you out of my mind] **  
**I think about your eyes all the time **  
**You're beautiful but you don't even try **  
**[You don't even, don't even try] **  
**Modesty is just so hard to find **  
**(CHORUS) **  
**Now I'm speechless, over the edge **  
**I'm just breathless **  
**I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again **  
**Hopeless, head over heels in the moment **  
**I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again **  
**Kissed her for the first time yesterday **  
**Everything I wished that it would be **  
**Suddenly I forgot how to speak **  
**Hopeless, breathless **  
**Baby can't you see? **  
**Now I'm... **  
**YEAH, OH **  
**Now I'm speechless, over the edge **  
**I'm just breathless **  
**I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again **  
**Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment **  
**I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again **  
**Ohhh **  
**Lovebug again

I got out of my stool and walked over to Nina. I took the box out of my pocket, discreetly. I put it in Nnick's hands for the time being.

"Nina…. I love you, you know that right?" she nodded, "I would do anything for you. I want nothing in the world other than to be able to hug you whenever I want to. I love being your protector and your knight in shining armor. If needed, I would totally give up this tour for you. Why? If you were hurt. If you were sick. If you had a problem with your parents, your friends, any other family. Your happiness is what matters to me the most. That's why I do so much for you. I've convinced me parents to let you come on tour. I kept our relationship a secret until YOU were ready… and I bought you the most beautiful ring." I put my hand out for Nick to hand me the box. She gasped. She had a hand over her mouth and tears running down her face. I knelt down onto one knee. "Nina Jones, will you marry me?"

My beautiful girlfriend backed up in astonishment. I stayed on the ground, my confidence and hope fully expressed on my face as I awaited her answer.

"Joe… I-I"

I smiled at her.

"Joe, I can't! I can't do this?"

Confidence gone.

I stood up worriedly.

"What can't you do?"

"I can't break your heart."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Why do you have to break my heart?"

"Because I CAN'T marry you, okay?"

I gently, soothingly put my hand on her arm. "Nina?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm breaking up with you, Joe." She shispered.

I heard and felt my heart break into a bajillion pieces. I felt tears in the back of my eyes. And then anger took over my body. "I JUST proposed to you and-and now you're beraking UP with me????!!!!!" I felt my jaw quiver.

She only nodded. "WHY?!" I screamed at her, obviously hurt.

"I'm not right for you, Joe."

"I think you're PERFECT for me."

"Joe why can't you just accept that I'm ending it?" I saw tears in her eyes too.

"Because I LOVE YOU! I want to spend the rest of MY LIFE with you. I've believed that you were THE ONE since our 1 Year Anniversary! Because I've pictured us together since I was 7! I had our whole life planned out." I was breathing fast, "We were going to live in a two story house looking over the beach. We'd have 4 kids… 2 boys and 2 girls. Their names would be Joel, Lance, Niccole, and Paula. They would be learning guitar in our own little music studio and you would be making dinner. It's my DREAM to have my future with you. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"I can't go with you on tour anymore. I don't want a long distant relationship."

"WHY can't you? Did you not her ANYTHING I said before? That I would give up tour to be with you?"

"Joe…"

"Why? That's all I want… WHY?"

"Because I have brain cancer." She whispered. I felt like a football team had just ran me over, "I have to go to Texas to get treatment. I have 3 months to live."

My tears finally poured over. "Oh baby…" I opened my arms and she hugged me. I hugged her tightly. We were both crying hysterically.

"I'll go with you. I want to be with you as much as possible."

"NO Joe."

"What?" I looked at her hurt.

"You CANNOT give up your dream. This, Joe, this is what makes you happy. I'm breaking up with you so you can keep going. I have to go."

She started walking away, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back toward me. "You are not leaving me. You," my voice cracked, "you can't."

"I HAVE to Joe." She walked off the stage and out the backdoor. I just stood there in shock.

"Joe." Nick shook me out of my shock, "run after her, man."

I BOLTED off of the stage, out of the backdoor and into the parking lot.

I saw her car driving away. Sprinted and ran in front of it. She slammed on the breaks. She rolled down her window to yell at me but I started talking first, "You don't have to do this!"

"And how would you know?"

"I-I don't. But I don't WANT this to happen."

"You don't always get what you want. I would have loved to say 'Yes' to you, but I couldn't."

I took the ring out of my pocket. I sighed, "Please just wear this to remember me?"

She looked at the ring that I spent HOURS picking out. She nodded, "Okay." I gave it to her and she slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her fingertips.

"I can't believe I'm letting you go." I said to myself, but loud engouhg so she could hear.

"Find someone else Joe. Be happy."

"I can't." I smirked, "I'd rather be alone if I Can't Have You."

She shook her head at me. "Please Joe. Leaving you would be so much easier on me if you would promise to find someone else."

That's right. She's leaving. Tears collected in my eyes again.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked her, looking into her ice blue eyes.

All she did was shake her head. Then she left me in the parking lot of my own concert. I stared at her car until I couldn't see it anymore.

I slowly walked back to the auditorium. I felt like half of me was missing. I slowly trudged along the cars and passed my tour bus to find the backdoor. I walked in and heard my brothers playing, "Hold On."

During the last chorus, I ran out singing along with them. The audience cheered loudly. I finished the last, "Hold Oooonnnn." I stared at the spotlight, then broke down crying. I fell to the floor and m brothers rushed to my side.

"She's gone, guys."

"It's okay, Joe." Nick gently told me.

I shook my head, "No it's not. She left me."

"She's sick." Kevin pointed out.

"I could've helped her!"

"She wants you to be happy." Nick tried to persuade me.

"So leaving me to worry about her is going to make me happy? I could be with her through the process. I could take her to the appointments. I could sit with her in the waiting room. But no. She decided to just leave me here instead." I put my head in my hands.

FF  Three Months

I'm still moping around. I'm not the same Joe. But I've thought about where she was coming from and I see why she dumped me.

"All by myself  
Dont wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore"

Huh? That's Nina's ringtone… I picked it up, "Hello? Nina?"

"No, I'm sorry Joeseph."

"Is she…?"

"Yes. She's gone."

"Thank you Mrs. Jones."

"She really loved you, Joe."

"I know. When's the" I choked on my breath, "ceremony?"

"Next Friday. I'm sending you and your family an invitation. Um, would you mind speaking? You knew her better than she knew herself."

"No problem Mrs. Jones. I'll be there and I'll talk."

"Thank you so much, sweetheart."

"Bye Mrs. Jones."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I gloomily walked into Nick's room.

"What's up Joe?"

"She's gone."

"Oh, Joe."

"Mrs. Jones just called me."

He looked at me sympathetically.

"The memorial is next Friday."

"Okay." I nodded and sighed deeply.

"Joe?" I looked at my younger brother. "What's your secret? How'd you find 'the one' so easily?"

"I honestly, don't know. I'll let you know when I figure it out." He nodded, "But hey, I heard that girl, Heather (ME!!!!) from down the street likes you."

He looked up, "Really?"

"Yup, she's really pretty too."

"I know that." He snapped at me.

"Fine." I put my hands up in surrender. "Go get her, bro."

"I will." He walked out of his room and I stayed in his room.

I love you Nina. I always will.


	6. Why are Guys SO Stupid Taylor Lautner

"Lisa!"

"Miss Williams!"

"Can you answer a few questions?"

"Where are you going?"

"Are you still with Sharkboy?"

Stupid paparazzi. They follow me EVERYWHERE! My name is Lisa Williams and right now, I'm as big as Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, and Demi Lovato put together! Why? I won American Idol Season 7. I'm 17 years old and I WON American Idol. I didn't get 2nd like David Archuleta. No I WON!!!!! Sorry… I'm still totally psyched about that. Well, it was only 2 weeks ago that I won.

Another reason that I'm so big right now, I'm dating Taylor Lautner. That's right. Sharkboy, Jacob Black… sorry ladies… he's MINE!

We've been dating for about um, I think it's 8 months 2 weeks and 6 days, but who's counting? I'm in the airport right now TRYING to get to LA so I could go with my beaux to see the premiere of Twilight. He asked me to be his date to the premiere the moment I became his girlfriend. Obviously, I agreed and I'm walking onto the plane to meet him.

I'm SO excited to see him again.

FF Off The Plane and Going to Taylor's Trailer (haha that rhymed!)

I stealthily walked to Taylor's Trailer. I looked in the window to see if he was in there…

Oh, he was in there. With his lips on Alyson Stoner's. My jaw dropped and I opened the door to his trailer. Robert, Kristen, Ashley, Nikki, Jackson, Alyson, and HIS head turned toward me. Taylor's face got pale at the glare I was giving him.

"Lisa…" He tried to say.

"Don't. Say. ANYthing." I saw him gulp. The entire trailer was silent.

"Lisa it was," Robert began to say. My glare shut him up.

"We're DONE, Taylor."

His eyes widened and he looked generally scared. He bolted up from the ground and was by my side in an instant. He grabbed my hand, "No. No no no no no no no. Lisa! It wasn't what you think it was. It was…,"

"An accident. She kissed you. You didn't do anything. You didn't kiss her back. I've heard EVERYTHING, Taylor!" I yelled at him, really hurt, "You told me that you wouldn't hurt me. You promised me that you wouldn't do this." I whispered.

He was breathing heavily, "Lisa… Please don't do this."

I shook my head at him, "Too late. Have fun at the premiere."

"Lisa! You promised me you would be my date."

"That was when I thought you were a good person."

I saw his eyes become over flowed with tears, "You need to hear the entire story…"

"I don't have the time. You don't have the time."

"Please Lisa." I walked out the door. "LISA! LIIIIIIISSSSSAAAAAA!"

I walked away from him. I walked away from my friends, I walked away from his life. I walked away from MY life.

Taylor's POV

I turned on the TV to try to get my mind off of Lisa.

"Breaking news. Lisa Williams has been reported missing today at 6 o'clock. If you have any idea where she might be, call the number on the screen. Nobody has seen her since November 21."

She's m-m-missing? It's all my fault! Well, actually, it's Nikki's fault. Why? I'll give you a flashback:

FLASHBACK

"Taylor, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I answered, smirking.

"I dare you…. To kiss Alyson on the lips."

Ugh. Why me? Alyson has such a huge crush on me. She knows I'm dating Lisa though. I've never backed down on a dare though.

"Okay, fine." We leaned in and kissed for like 3 seconds. We broke apart and then the door to my trailer opened… revealing my beautiful girlfriend, Lisa. Wait, Lisa is here? Uh oh, she glaring at me… she saw me kiss Alyson.

END OF FLASHBACK

She-She-She can't be missing. How could she be?

I took out my phone and called her for the first time… knowing that she would not have picked up before.

"This number has been disconnected."

She did this on purpose. If she died or something then the number would still be connected. I need to find her. I have to find her. I dialed Robert's number asking to borrow his car. He said yes. He's driving it over now…

Waiting.

Waiting.

DING DONG wahoo!

"Thanks, man." I climbed into his car and drove off.

Lisa's POV

Tears ran down my face. I'm leaving my dream, my rockstar life, all because of 1 person. The person I love. I'm sitting under a tree, our tree, staring out over the lake, our lake. I sighed, "Why are guys so stupid?" I asked myself.

"I don't know. It's probably because when they're around the person they love whatever they say is mush… and when they're apart it's mush too." An all too familiar voice answered. It was HIM.

"Go away, Taylor."

"I don't want to."

"Do you not understand English? I said go away."

"I can't."

I turned to him sharply, "WHAT? Is something wrong with your legs now? Huh? I knew that something was wrong with your head, but your legs are being affected now too? GAH!" I yelled at him. I stood up and ran…

I ran to the big bridge that was a passage way over the lake. I climbed up on top of it… ready to give up everything.

He followed me up there… well not up there, but where the bridge was. He was breathing heavily, realizing what I was going to do. He acted quickly.

"Lisa. It was a dare."

I felt like a brick wall had fallen on top of me, "What?" I whispered.

"Nikki dared me to kiss Alyson. I would not have kissed her if I had had a choice. You know how I am with dares… I never back down from them."

I felt guilt rush through me. "Oh."

"Please. Please just get off of the bridge." He whispered, pleadingly.

"Everyone's life would be better if I wasn't in it."

"O MY GOD LISA! ARE YOU INSANE?????!!!!!!! WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY? YOUR FANS? WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS? WHAT ABOUT ME? DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD BE HAPPY IF YOU DIED?" He walked closer to me and took my hand, "If you jump, I'm jumping too. Think about what you're doing. PLEASE."

I looked at my ex-boyfriend who had a river of tears running down his beautiful face. He let go of my hand and took his shirt off, revealing his AMAZING 8-pack abs. He climbed onto the wall of the bridge with me.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Get down."

"I already told you. If you're jumping I'm jumping. As long as I get you in the end."

I see what he was doing. He's a genius… but, "Do you really care for me that much?"

"I LOVE you, Lisa. I would do anything for you. I want you to realize that."

I started crying, "I love you too, Taylor."

He jumped down and helped me down. "Good because I didn't want to die this young." He hugged me tightly.

"Thanks." We started walking to his car.

"You're welcome. Now come on. The entire world is waiting for you to come back."

I stopped, "Huh?"

"Every single newschannel made a broadcast that you were missing. How do you think I knew where you were? I knew you'd come here."

We made it to his car, "Why do you have Robert's car?"

"Um… my friend Andrew crashed it the other day."

I started LAUGHING, "I knew Andrew was up to no good."

"I've known that since he was born!"

I kept laughing.

He smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm glad you're smiling again."

"Me too." And we kissed for what seemed like hours, only it was for a few minutes.

"I haven't seen Twilight yet."

He looked at me curiously, "Then I know where we're going. OFF TO EL CAPITAN!" he dragged me over to Robert's car and opened my door for me. He climbed into the driver's seat and drove off.

My life… is perfect… now more than ever. I'm STILL as big as Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, and Demi Lovato combined, but now, I have a horror story to go with me. Not to mention an amazing boyfriend who loves me.

"Hey Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"I dare you to be mine forever."

"That one I could never pass up."


	7. Screw You Guys! Kevin Jonas

Screw You Guys! (A Kevin Jonas One Shot)

I cannot believe that I'm dong this! Ugh, I'm so mad at Kendell. I can't believe she made me do this! What am I doing? I getting into a limo with 5 other girls to go meet some guy. Confused? I'm going to be on The Bachelor with Kevin Jonas. Yeah I know, Kevin Jonas, right? Who wouldn't want to fight over him? Well… thing is, I just broke up with my boyfriend, Mark. Kendell HATED him, and she wanted be to break up with him. She decided that it would be a good idea to enter me into The Bachelor. It was a tough break up. He told me that he wanted sex, and since I didn't give it to him, willingly, he tried to rape me. I broke up with him after that. Now, I can't trust any guy other than my daddy and my brother. =D

And so now, I was stuck in a limo with 5 other fan girls. YAY… not.

Sure Kevin is REALLY hot, and has been my celebrity crush for a REALLY long time, but I don't want to be hurt again.

"OMJ. I can't wait to meet Kevin! He's so hot. Our kids are going to be gorgeous!" this girl named Kelsey said. I find out that she wanted to be a Playboy bunny… O.o

"No! He's not going to go for you!" this other girl named Chelsea yelled.

"Would you shut up?! It'll be his decision on who he picks." I screamed in annoyance at them.

"Fine!" they said, and turned away.

Wow…

FF to Getting Out of the Limo

All of the other girls pushed to the front of the limo to get ot meet him first. I sat in the back and pulled my dress down, that looked like this:

When I climbed out of the car, his jaw dropped. I smiled and walked over, cooly.

"Hey, I'm Amanda. For the record, the only song of yours that I know is Burning Up and I am not going to molest you in your sleep."

He laughed at that, "Thanks, that means a lot. I'm Kevin." He hugged me. "So what's one thing you want to be when you get older?"

"I would love to be a NY Times bestseller. I love writing."

"Interesting, artistic. You know, most of the answers I've gotten so far is, to marry me…" his eyes widened, scared of the girls.

"Awkward! Don't worry, I'm scared of them too."

"Amanda, no last name, would you please accept this rose?" he handed me a rose.

"What happens if I say no?" I jokingly asked.

"Well, I don't know. But you're supposed to say yes."

"Fine then yes. Does everyone get a rose?"

"Are you new to this whole set up?"

"Yup." I popped my lips on the 'p'. "My friend put me up to this."

"I choose one girl to give a rose to. You seem way more down-to-earth than any of the girls here, so you made the best first impression. Especially that you won't molest me in my sleep."

We both laughed. "Thanks, that means a lot." I think I'm finally starting to get over Mark. Kevin is SO nice.

I walked into the mansion with the rose in my hand and everyone got quiet and stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"He gave you a rose."

"And?"

"It's on skank. I'm going to win him." This girl who's name is Kimberly told me.

My eyebrows rose up to my hairline. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." She said, giving her I'm-so-tough-face, that really wasn't so tough.

"Okay then…" I slowly backed away.

Then Kevin came into the room, "Hey everybody! I want to get to know each and every one of you so… let's get this party started!" he yelled.

All the girls screamed, I covered my ears. I looked up and saw Kevin smiling at me. I smiled back. Gosh, he's SO gorgeous! I can't believe he liked ME out of all the other girls.

FF à 1 Month

DingDong "Ooooh someone's going on a one on one date…" Brittany cooed.

She opened the envelope and read out loud,

"Amanda,

Some join me in a relaxing say by the sunset, maybe together, we'll catch a Lovebug.

Love,

Kevin Jonas!" she squealed and some other girls 'Aw'ed. There were 5 of us left. Next week they'll be 3 then 2 then we find out who he chooses.

I honestly believe that I've fallen in love with him. I love his curls, and his beautiful eyes. He's so sweet and romantic… Hannah Montana wasn't kidding. He's always smiling and looking at you like your some angel. He listens to what your saying as if if he didn't listen, the world would end. He randomly smiles at you or compliments you and just is amazing. I'm scared for the end of the show to come… I think that I'll be the next one rejected. We haven't had much together time, and there are so many beautiful girls here. I just have dark brown hair, hazel eyes and freckles. That's it. Nothing much to me. The other girls are like models, tall, ultra skinny, and mostly blonde. I feel like such an outcast.

Later that day, I was picked up by a limo and taken to Sunset Beach. The limo driver gave me another letter and it had a tulip taped to it, my favorite flower.

Amanda,

Meet me right to the left of Tower 6, where you shall see my brother, Nick.

See you shortly,

Kevin Jonas

I walked to Tower 6 (with TV cameras following me) and saw Nick Jonas there with a guitar. He smiled at me and said, "Nice to meet you."

"I didn't know it was meet the family week yet…"

He laughed. "I see why Kevin likes you."

I blushed, "He likes everyone here."

"Not as much as he likes you. He'd been planning out this date for awhile."

"Okay, so where am I going now?"

"Hold on," he took out a piece of paper with chicken scratch on it and began reading it, "Amanda,

Walk down to the shore, where the waves are quite mellow. There you'll see one brother more, and this one's name is Danger or Joe.

Can't Wait,

Kevin Jonas

See you, it was nice meeting you!"

I walked down to the shore where Joe stood with a tambourine.

"Well hi!" he said.

"I'm Amanda."

"I realize that, I'm Joe."

"So where do I go now?"

"You are to go to the lifeguard Tower 7 where you will see the one you're after. Hey Nick!" he waved behind me. There stood Nick behind the camera crew.

"Okay. I'm leaving now." As I walked toward Tower 7, I heard guitar strums; it was to the tune of their song, "Lovebug". Yes, after I fell in love with Kevin, I got into their music a little more… you would too.

During the second verse, Kevin stood up from the Tower with his mandolin and started playing and singing along. I felt tears collect in my eyes, this was all too good to be true. I started singing with them,

"Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again" Kevin and I sang in harmony together. When I turned around everyone else was gone, leaving us alone. Even the camera crew was gone. WOW. I looked back to the gorgeous man who had just serenaded me.

He smiled that beautiful smile and asked, "Hungry?"

I nodded. I couldn't speak, I was speechless… pun intended. He led me onto the tower where sat a Jonas Brothers' blanket and a picnic. We sat down and he gave me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, then took one for himself. He kept smiling at me, then began talking, "You are so pretty, do you know that?"

I blushed and muttered a small, "Thanks."

"You know, this whole competition isn't even worth it anymore."

I was surprised, "Really? Why?"

"I already know who I'm going to choose."

"Really? Who?" man I sounded like a broken record!

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked, jokingly.

"Actually, yeah I would."

He stopped smiling, "It isn't obvious?" I shook my head no. "I've caught the Lovebug, and it's for you."

I sat there shocked. So shocked, I coughed up my water all over him, "Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry!"

He just stared at me, "Why are you so surprised?" He started inching closer to me.

"I just, I'm just ME. I'm nobody special."

"That's where you're wrong. You are the only girl here who I'm not scared of being raped by." He said, smiling.

"Haha, I remember that day. You looked pleasantly relieved when I told you that."

"Haha, yeah…- Um, Amanda, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I'll let you know, why?"

"Because the moment you stepped out of the limo and introduced yourself, I knew that you were the one I was going to pick."

I looked at him softly, "Really? That's really sweet."

"I'm falling for you." He leaned in to kiss me… and I turned my head, letting his lips press against my cheek. He pulled away, looking hurt.

"I'm falling for you too, Kevin. But I've been deeply hurt in the past, I'm scared to let my bubble down."

He was biting his lip, "I would NEVER DREAM about hurting you. You are the most amazing girl here. I-I-I want you to know that you don't need to worry at all about who I'm going to choose, because I'm going to choose you." He kissed me on the cheek again and took a bite of his PB & J.

"I know that Kev, it's just, my last boyfriend was as perfect as you. He was gorgeous, sweet, caring, hot, and all the things that a girl wants." I saw Kevin get a little uncomfortable, "The only thing about him, he wanted sex." He got a concerned look on his face as tears welled up in my eyes. "So he tried to force me to do it." He hugged me. I began crying. He started ricking me back and forth, soothing me.

"I don't know why any guy would do that, especially to you. You know, I was thinking he was cheating on you or something. Forcing you to have sex is something I will NEVER do. I've promised to my family, to God , and to myself that I will stay pure until marriage."

I smiled at him, "That's awesome, Kevin."

"Thanks, let's just enjoy the rest of this date. Would you like to take a walk along the beach my lady?"

"I'd be delighted!" He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He entwined our fingers and we walked along the water as the Sun was setting. "This was a blast Kevin. You are the most amazing guy I've ever met."

"May I kiss you?"

"What?"

"May I kiss you? I haven't kissed anybody on this show yet, and I want you to be the first."

I nodded my head and soon enough, my lips crashed with his. His hands wrapped around my lower back and I put my hands on his cheeks. We slowly pulled away, speechless and breathless. =D "Will you accept this rose?" My answer was another kiss.

He sweetly kissed my cheek then opened up the door to my limo and I climbed in. I blew him a kiss and the driver drove off.

FF à Finale

Today is the day. I'm NOT looking forward to it.

I was going to the bathroom when I heard Greg, Kevin, and the director talking.

"So who are you going to pick, Kevin?" the director asked.

"Amanda. I've known that for awhile." I smiled in my hiding spot.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kevin, but for popularity purposes you HAVE to choose Kayla."

"B-b-but I don't love Kayla, I love Amanda!"

"Kevin, you signed your contract saying that you would do this for the show if we paid you. You HAVE to choose Kayla." I felt my heart shattering into little pieces. If anything, I wanted to marry him and be his one and only.

"But…"

"But nothing. We'll see you later. Have a good last day!"

Kevin stormed out of the room. He slammed the door and was 2 ft in front of me. He let out a frustrated sigh. Then his eyes landed on me. His eyes widened then looked upset, when he saw the tears running down my face.

"I love you Kevin, but I have to go. I can't stay here."

"NO! Amanda! Amanda PLEASE!" I ran away. I heard footsteps coming after me. I turned around to see both Kevin and a camera crew following me. I kept running.

"AMANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Thud.

Something hard, but soft crashed into my side and rolled me to the grass. It was Kevin. I heard a car zooming and then a screech to a halt.

Kevin had saved me. He stood and then helped me up.

"Screw you guys! I love this girl!" He kissed me. "She's the one I choose! Amanda, will you marry me?" I was still shocked over all that was happening.

"YES!"


End file.
